Isrotel
Isrotel Hotels Management(1981) Ltd. is an Israeli hotel chain. Most of its hotels are located in Israels southern city of Eilat. At the end of 2008 Isrotel operated 12 hotels, as well as related vacation products, including restaurants, spas, a diving club called Manta and other attractions. Isrotel markets itself under the slogan "a hotel for every dream you have" ensuring every hotel is uniquely different to suit each guests personal taste and needs. History In 1980 a British businessman David Lewis was contacted by the then Tourism Minister Gideon Patt, in an attempt to persuade him to invest in Israel. After a visit to the city of Eilat, on days when there were a limited number of hotels and a lot of sunshine and beaches, he recognized the immense tourism potential and decided to invest in Israels southernmost city. Isrotel's first step was the establishment of The King Solomons Palace Hotel in the city of Eilat which was groundbreaking as for the first time in Eilat a hotel was introduced that gave guests all their needs under one roof: restaurants, bars, shops, entertainment and unique hospitality experiences. After the continued success of Isrotel King Solomons Palace, Isrotel began to develop and establish other hotels, each of them offering a different vacation experience hence the slogan "a hotel for every dream you have". Current events Isrotel now operates its own flights between the Luton Airport in the UK and Eilat Airport enabling customers to fly directly.http://isrotel-en.pionetsv.co.il This was caused by "a substantial decline in the UK market, which is partly due to the lack of direct flights."http://www.thejc.com/articles/hotel-group-launches-its-own-flights-eilat The Isrotel Hotel chain is also in the process of constructing a unique leisure resort in Mitzpe Ramon, The Bereshit (Genesis) Hotel which will be fully integrated into the surrounding natural terrain. The 112 room resort will offer guests service of the highest standards, alongside the attractions associated with the crater and the Negev desert. The new hotel will itself be an attraction, constituting an additional magnet that will attract visitors to the crater.http://www.isrotel.co.il/English/Content/Isrotel_BereshitHotel.asp The Isrotel Royal Beach Eilat and Carmel Forest Spa Resort in Haifa were mentioned in Fodor's October 10, 2006 as 2 of the 5 best choices for lodging in Israel.http://www.fodors.com/news/story_1929.html List of hotels Isrotel manages 12 hotels throughout Israel each with a distinct style *Isrotel Royal Beach, Eilat *Isrotel King Solomon, Eilat *Isrotel Sport Club, Eilat *Isrotel Lagoona All-Inclusive, Eilat *Isrotel Riviera Club, Eilat *Isrotel Agamim- A Water Garden Hotel *Isrotel Royal Garden, Eilat *Isrotel Yam Suf, Eilat *Isrotel Tower, Tel Aviv *Carmel Forest Spa Resort, Haifa *Isrotel Dead Sea Hotel and Spa *Isrotel Ramon Inn, The Negev Attractions and diving Besides hotels, Isrotel Hotels Management (1981) Ltd. manages and operates the Red Sea Sports Club - Central attractions including the Isrotel Manta diving school in Eilat, the ship "Oriona", jeep tours in the desert, day trips to Petra and Jerusalem as well as a shooting range. References External links *http://www.isrotel.co.il *http://www.isrotel.co.uk *http://www.redseasportsclub.co.il *http://www.fodors.com/news/story_1929.html Category:Companies established in 1981 Category:Companies of Israel Category:Hotel chains he:ישרוטל